The Kiss of an Angel
by BellWardForever143
Summary: Sabina, Elena & Jane go on an action of an adventure of a lifetime! But what will they find? Love, hate, justice, truth or even betrayal? Non-Canon Sequel! A/N: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters! All credits go to the original artist/owner. Sabena & Elena / Jane & Langston Ship. Based on Charlie's Angels (2019) film - starring: Kristen Stewart, Naomi Scott & Ella Ballinska.


p class="p1"span class="s1""/spanspan class="s2"The Kiss of an Angel/spanspan class="s1"" - Sabina Elena Fanfiction (Charlie's Angels Non-Canon Sequel)/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"strongemChapter 1: The mission/em/strong/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"strongOPENING SCENE:/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"Setting/spanspan class="s1": emBelgrade, Serbia - DAY./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emJANE, ELENA SABINA has just finished a mission and are now on a small holiday, on a sightseeing trip on the top of the Kalemegdan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""This. Wow. This is just-" Elena eccentrically whispers from her mouth, as she curiously looks at the view of the city at the top of the fortress./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Breathtaking." Sabina calmly finishes Elena's words as she shrugs her shoulders class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jane, on the other hand, standing next to the two are taking photos and suddenly looks at the two quite intrigued. She then gets an idea to take a photo as a group./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey, guys! I just had an idea. Since we are now bonded together as a trio I think we should take a photo? What do you guys think?" Jane smiles at Sabina and Elena and gestures them with an open arm to move closer to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sabina and Elena then move closer to Jane and prepares to take a photo./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Alrighty, you two! Smile!" As Jane whips out her camera and all of the trio smiles and poses as the camera flashes./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Dude, I think that looks great!" Sabina calmly laughs, "Like seriously, awesome"./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Elena then looks confused and is a little bit irritated as she looks at the photo, "What- no! Look at my teeth! It's got a string of chocolate on it!"./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Oh come on, I can't even see it Elena! Not even an ant can see it." As Jane responds and calmly laughs at Elena./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Suddenly without hesitation, Sabina flirtingly puts her thumb across Elena's teeth and tries to remove the string of chocolate out of the way. Elena then looks down at the ground and tries to hide her blushing in front of Sabina. Jane then looks in awe at the two./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Cute." As Jane continues to look in awe./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"But before the Sabina and Elena could respond to Jane, the radio suddenly buzzes and Jane presses the button to answer. Suddenly, an old familiar voice warmly greets the trio./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Good morning Angels!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Good morning Charlie!" The trio positively responds as they all were giggling and laughing./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Having a great time, are we? Where are you on your holiday at the moment? I hope somewhere close by!" Charlie sounded quite curious on the radio./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Zdravo! Lepa Charlie! We are in Serbia." As Sabina happily responded, Charlie then begins to inform the trio about a situation./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ah, the perfect choice of location! Now, I'm really sorry to bother your holiday but we do have reports back in the headquarters that there is a suspect located in Golije down the south of Belgrade who apparently owns a resort and has been accused of doing something. Perhaps, what you would consider, illegal. Now, I have also sent the full information on your phones so that you have an idea of who and where the person is."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The trio looked at each other in disappointment, knowing that their holiday had been cut short./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Charlie continued, "Do not worry angels, but this is an urgent mission and the task must be done. I will make up for you I promise, and I do apologize in advance. Again, my apologies but I must go now and I have sent Bosley to your location and will arrive soon, and of course to keep you all safe. Talk to you all soon."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The transmission from the radio then cuts off. Sabina, Elena, and Jane had been actually beginning to look at their phones to grab hold of the information. Sabina, who curiously raises her eyebrows in quickly recognizing the person./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What is it, Sabina? You know who that person is?" Jane asks curiously in front of Sabina./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sabina looks in shock and widens her eyes in confusion in front of Jane./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"strongFLASHBACK:/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emVenice, Italy./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emAn abandoned warehouse at night where a young and captured Sabina who had just escaped from prison, and was alone by herself to defend. She holds out a gun pointing in the direction of a dark shadowy class="Apple-converted-space" /span/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emA cold, sinister laugh was sharply echoing around the low lit room. Sabina's hands began to tremble, and her eyes began dilating. She was young, young and afraid of what will happen next, she wanted for it to end. The pain in her past to end, knowing that this person can manipulate, control, destroy and eventually kill her./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em"Do it." A deep voice from afar called. "DO IT!"/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emWithout hesitation, a shaky Sabina pulls the trigger out from her gun against the shadow as the cold tears began coming out of her eyes, realizing what she had class="Apple-converted-space" /span/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emBut it was not yet over, as the shadow was still moving back and forth unbeknownst to her. With that one word, just one word as it shivered down all the way against her spine./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em"Coward!" The tone of that voice gave out a strikingly harsh sound./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emThe shadow then began to appear like a human, from the feet until to the top of its head. The face, the face and the fear that Sabina would never forget from that day./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"strongEND OF FLASHBACK/strong/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sabina then pulls out of hesitation. "Huh? It's nothing." She continues, "It was just brain-of-the-thing moment. That's all."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jane then looks absolutely in confusion as Sabina was not willing to say anything./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""If you got something to hide, well the mask is not doing a very good job isn't it?" Elena calmly responds and analyses Sabina's class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jane begins to look outside the castle, where a white Tesla car driven by Bosley can be seen. Bosley then gently waves her hands in towards the direction of the trio./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey guys! I think it's Bosley, she's here!" Jane nudges at the two./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What's her name? Well, besides Bosley?" As Elena confusingly asks./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Well, we shall find out if we ask her. Besides, we've never had a mission here before and we'll soon find out. Let's see what's in the store for us shall we?" Jane responds with curiosity and gives a shy smile in front of Elena./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Let's go team- I mean Angels!" Sabina excitedly responds as she grins her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"As Jane starts to run outside the fortress towards Bosley, Sabina and Elena are right behind Jane. The clumsy Elena then suddenly trips over in front of Sabina and lands right on top of her, as the two glaze their eyes in front of each class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jane, then hearing a thudding noise turns around and sees in awe what had just happened./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""That is love. Love!" Jane suddenly laughs in front of the two. Elena and Sabina are blushing in response, as both begin to recollect themselves and standing upright next to each other away from the floor./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Uhh… Well… Chillax, I guess?" Sabina raises her eyebrow and looks down in front of Elena, shyly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Elena softly scratching her head, "Nah, that's fine with me. I guess I am just the clumsy one-"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It's pretty cute actually- I mean, it happens." As Sabina interrupts in front of class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Elena, who is now beginning to blush and shyly whispers, "Umm, thanks? You're super amazing too."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jane interrupting the two, "Well! What are you emtwo/em waiting for? No time to waste! Let's go!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Elena and Sabina both run to catch up to Jane as the trio continues to run exit out of the Kalemegdan Fortress, and enter into Bosley's car./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongemEnd of Chapter 1!/em/strong/spanspan class="s2"em To be continued!/em/spanspan class="s1" :-)span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p 


End file.
